Cours du soir de Japonais
by Catirella
Summary: Cours du soir... Biberons et Couches... Un Mars... Et un estomac qui ne sais pas se tenir ! LA HONTE QUOI... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 16]... YAOI...


Titre : **Cours du soir de Japonais**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 16)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Vu que le modem de Hlo est mort c'est moi qui est corrigé cet OS,  
mais je ne crois pas que vous allez vous en plaindre…  
Très bel OS idéal pour réviser son vocabulaire de base en japonais  
Dis Cat ! c'est pas trop grave de dire ça, je spolie pas (ou pas trop du moins) ne ? _**HEIN ?** J'ai pas compris… Cat

_Bonne lecture Arlia _

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Ecrit le 4 août 2006 (durant 1 heure environ) et fini vers 2h50 le 5 août 2006. _

Nouveau scénario et nouvelle frustration d'un auteur.  
Je dois avoir aussi des tendances masos pour me faire du mal en écrivant ce type de texte…

**JE VEUX AUSSI UN KOIBITO OU UN TRUC DU MÊME STYLE !  
**Snif…

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

_**Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella**_

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction . **◊

♣ … ♣

Attention ! Ici tous le(s) remerciement(s) impossible(s) par mail sur divers OS :  
_Attention les fautes d'orthographe ne sont pas corrigées pour les réponses aux reviews._

Pour « MISSION Cuisante ! » Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de " **jess** "… Je me suis tromper de pseudo. C'est pas bien les copiés coller la preuve… Mais, j'ai réparé ma boulette… Encore toutes mes excuses. Bisous, Catirella

_**Pari et gage…**_

**jess : **… Encore Gomen… J'en fais, j'en fais… Mais faut aussi que je trouve du boulot et donc le rythme sera cassé lorsque l'auteur en aura trouvé un... En attendant, je te remercie pour ta review… Gros Bisous, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**Cours du soir de Japonais**

**

* * *

**

J'ai pas envie de bosser.

J'en ai marre de ces cours de japonais, ou j'y comprends rien de rien.

Quelle idée d'avoir pris cela en cours du soir, pour mon futur voyage au Japon que j'ai prévu dans deux ans.

Un tel voyage se prépare bien à l'avance. Et cela fait des années que ce pays et tout ce qu'il comporte me fascine.

Orphelin, j'ai mis en avant mes études d'infirmier pour pouvoir subvenir à mes besoins et aider les autres. J'ai fait une année en sup. en pédiatrie, pour être infirmier chez les prématurés.

J'aime les enfants et les bébés. Aider ces petits bouts à se battre pour vivre me rend heureux. Pour certains la route est longue et d'autres n'y arrivent hélas pas, mais je leur donne tout l'amour et les soins donc ils ont besoin, pour faire leurs premiers pas dans la vie.

Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants, donc je compense mon trop plein d'amour pour eux en les chouchoutant. Et c'est dur quand ils partent enfin avec leurs parents. C'est aussi une immense joie, car nous les avons aidés à accomplir leur mission qui consistait à se battre pour vivre.

J'ai 23 ans et j'ai mis assez de sous de côté pour enfin me payer ces foutus cours, que je suis depuis 3 mois et où j'ai l'impression de m'y noyer un peu plus chaque semaine.

Là… Je végète en regardant la bombe, qu'est notre prof. Ce qui n'aide pas à ma concentration.

À ce rythme là, j'y suis encore dans 20 ans.

D'un coup j'ai un flash…

Hein ? On me parle… Merde. J'ai dis « **Hein** » à haute voix… Ou… Il n'a pas l'air content le professeur Yuy.

« Maxwell. Il faudrait peut-être atterrir si vous voulez apprendre au moins un mot ce soir. Et « Hein » n'est pas traduisible en japonais. »

Tout rouge de honte je lui fais un sourire des plus idiots.

« Même pas avec votre « Hn » ? »

« **MAWXELL.** »

Je prends un air penaud et baisse la tête.

Pouf. Il est pas drôle… Rectification… Il n'est **jamais** drôle. Elle ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours sa copine. La chose rose, qui vient le chercher un soir sur deux après les cours. Au fait, si mes calculs sont bons, ce soir elle ne vient pas miss Rosallita ! Ben quoi ? Je ne connais pas son nom à cette fille. Et c'est mimi Rosallita. Dur à porter mais mimi quand même…

J'aime pas cette fille, elle a un goût de chiotte côté fringue. Et je ne l'aime pas tout court, parce que _elle_ est avec lui. Voilà c'est dit !

« 'Scuse monsieur Yuy. J'ai faim. »

Et pour confirmer mes dires, mon estomac fait des siennes avec force. Plus mort de honte que moi à cet instant. Cela ne doit pas exister.

J'ai pas eu le temps de manger avant de venir. La petite Arliane sortait ce soir. Et je n'ai pas pu me résigner à partir à mon heure, de fin de service. Donc, j'ai toujours ma tenue d'infirmier sur moi à l'heure actuelle. Heureusement que nous en avons une stérile tous les jours.

**Oh ! Une barre de Mars.**

Je relève la tête et c'est Yuy qui me tend celle-ci.

« Mangez avant de nous faire un malaise. Vous aurez du mal à vous secourir vous-même, au vu que vous êtes infirmier, de part la tenue qui vous avez ce soir. À moins qu'après le cours, vous alliez à une soirée costumée. »

Les phrases longues ne lui réussissent pas au Yuy.

« Merci monsieur et je suis bien infirmier. »

« Bien. Mangez et suivez ensuite le cours M. Maxwell. »

« Oui Professeur. Merci Professeur. »

« Baka. »

« **Hé.** »

« C'est bien l'un des seuls mots que vous avez retenus en 3 mois de cours M. Maxwell. »

La classe et morte de rire et moi je mange mon Mars en boudant.

Et c'est même pas vrai car j'en connais un deuxième. Na !

Le cours reprend et je fini mon Mars, qui je le reconnais me fait un bien fou.

Il n'y a rien à faire, je comprends rien !

En plus j'ai soif maintenant. Si je demande à sortir, pour aller boire. Je vais encore avoir droit à « Baka ».

Pas juste.

Encore 45 minutes à survivre, c'est faisable. Il a de belles fesses quand même le prof ! Pour une fois qu'il fait tomber la veste, c'est un régal. Toujours pas avec cette vue que je vais parfaire mon japonais moi. Hummmm… Oups ! Il m'a grillé en plein matage avancé de son postérieur. Par ma natte je suis mort avec le regard de glace, version Iceberg Titanisien, qu'il me lance là.

Veux pas mourir, j'ai trop faim et surtout soif.

**GROINNNNNNNNNNNN…**

… **? … **

**LA HONTE**… Mon ventre qui vient encore de se rendre intéressant, dans un moment de grand silence, bien sûr.

« Gomen ! »

« Deux mots M. Maxwell ! Vous allez battre votre propre record.

Ben non patate, car en fait j'en connais trois… Je l'avais oublier celui-là tien ! … Mais le troisième… Ben… Je te le dirais pas. Re-Na !

Ni vu ni connu, un léger regard sur la montre, qui est épinglée sur mon haut banc et… Merde ! Encore 20 minutes.

**J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMMM. Et Soif !**

J'ai touché le fond. J'ai l'impression qu'il cause chinois, le prof de japonais !

Je vais finir par faire comme le mec de la Pub pour le portable, qui fait des photos de **tout**. Même des toilettes. Comme ça, je n'ai plus à me faire chier, avec ces cours du soir, qui me soûlent mais alors, qui me soûlent d'une force.

« **MAXWELL.** »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**… ?… Hein ? »

« Vous restez après le cours. »

« Mais…mais mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « **MAIS** »** MAXWELL**. »

Je l'aime plus et je boude les bras croisés. La femme qui est deux tables plus loin, sur ma droite pouffe. Et les autres ne sont guère mieux.

**Ce n'est pas juste.** J'ai trop faim et soif…ET IL VA ME RETENIR. Je suis plus un gamin quand même… Bon ok, à ce cours là moyenne d'âge est d'environ 40/60 ans. J'ai de la marge.

« Notre cours de ce soir est fini. Merci à vous tous et bonne fin de soirée… »

« **YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTA.** »

Tous les regards convergent vers moi et je me rassois rouge de chez rouge.

« 'Scuse ! »

À cet instant j'envie les petits bébés qui sont tranquilles dans leur couveuse à attendre leurs biberons après avoir fait popo dans la couche qui vient d'être changée. Combien m'ont fait le coup, je les compte même plus !

« MAXWELL ? »

« Hein ? »

« Vous avez quoi ce soir ? »

« Faim et soif. »

« Venez. »

« Quoi ! Je vais être puni. Et là vous allez m'emmener devant monsieur le directeur… Il est sûrement déjà couché à 21h30. »

« Maxwell. »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et le regarde dans les yeux. En papillonnant les miens, maintenant que je suis debout et presque de la même taille que lui à un biberon près.

« Vvouis ? »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi chiant ? »

Là je papillonne plus, je mitraille.

« Hé ! Et vous. Toujours aussi coincé de la couche ? »

« Hn ? »

Mes neurones ont dû griller à cause de la faim et de la soif.

« Je veux dire « Coincé du string » et puis c'est pas de ma faute, si je comprends rien l'estomac vide ! »

« Je n'ai pas vu la différence avec plein… Et, je ne suis pas coincé du string… Je porte des boxers. »

« Ah, ouais ! De quelle couleur ? »

« Noir… ? … **MAXWELL.** »

« Mais heuuuuuuuuuuuu… »

**GROINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…**

Moment de Méga Grande Honte. Je voudrais disparaître dans le métro japonais. J'ai la natte. Plus qu'un chapeau chinois, tout pointu et je me fond dans le décor. Par contre s'il y en a un qui me parle en chinois je suis foutu. Remarque j'aurais les photos c'est un langage interplanétaire.

Chine, Japon… C'est Asiatique et cela me convient tout aussi bien… Je vais pas faire le difficile non plus.

Merde… Il me parle encore et je suis parti au pays du riz !

« Sorry ! Vous disiez ? »

Il soupire. Pas bon du tout pour moi et ma natte !

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee… »

« Vous êtes avec moi cette fois ? »

« Oui. Plus toucher à ma natte. Hentai. »

« Tien ! Un troisième. Record battu ! »

« Pas gentil. Et puis en fait j'en connais 4. »

« Ah, oui ! Et quel est le quatrième M. Maxwell ? »

Merde… Je me suis fourré comme une boule de riz dans le caca.

Je ne goûterai pas une boule de riz fourrée à cela !

**BEURK…**

« Je vous dirais pas, na ! »

Il lève un sourcil.

WHOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… Qu'ilestbeausonlevédesourcileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

Houla ! Je commence à dire n'importe quoi. Faut que je mange et boive. Car sinon je vais perdre les baguettes !

Hein !

« **MAXWELL.** »

« **AHHH !** Mais quoi à la fin ! »

« Cela fait trois fois que je vous dis, que je vous invite à dîner. Vous voulez bien oui ou non ? »

Dîner ! Nourriture et boisson !.!.!.

« **OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.** »

« BAKA. »

« Oui, c'est moi ! »

**GROINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…**

Et là, il éclate de rire.

Remarque, je le comprends.

J'ai vraiment l'air d'un idiot avec le sourire que je me tape et mon ventre qui vient une nouvelle fois de crier famine.

Il m'a invité à manger japonais… J'avais encore jamais mangé de sushis… C'est pas mauvais…

**2 ans plus tard. JAPON – Kyoto.**

« Foutue batterie de portable de merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Aieeeeeeeeeeeeee… Pas la natte. Aide moi steuplaîîîîîîîîîîîît… »

Je fais mon magnifique sourire Maxwellien et je prends un air angélique.

« Que veux-tu encore ? »

« Faire pipi ! »

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas boire autant ! »

« Mais Heechan, j'ai soif… Et là j'ai envie de faire pipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… »

« Baka. »

« Allez steuplaît. Il parle pas l'anglais le papy. Et j'en peux plus. J'ai pas de couche Pampers moi. »

« C'est bien dommage. »

« **HEECHAN. SI TU NE M'AIDES PAS POUR LES PETITS COINS. TU PEUX FAIRE UNE CROIX SUR LES VACANCES DE PAUPAUL.** »

Ah ! J'ai touché juste. Il ressemble à une boule de riz non fourrer. La boule de riz fourrer c'est moi ! Hé hé…

Ah… Les toilettes. J'en pouvais plus.

J'ai fait très peu de progrès en japonais en deux ans. J'ai du arrêter les cours au bout de 6 mois car j'ai travaillé de nuit.

J'avais pourtant un professeur privé, mais au vu de mes horaires d'infirmier et des siens comme professeur à l'université. Lorsque nous nous voyions, nous avions mieux à faire.

Après mes vacances de 4 semaines au Japon avec mon petit copain, qui est plus grand que moi. Je reprends des horaires de jours, avec mes petits poussins.

Quand j'ai annoncé ma nouvelle à Heero il m'a fait l'amour, comme un dingue. J'ai pas pu m'asseoir correctement durant deux jours. Baka tient ! J'ai eu l'air moi aussi d'un baka quand ma collègue ma donné une bouée pour femme enceinte, après avoir mis au monde leur bébé… J'ai maudit Heero et sa fougue… J'ai pas toujours dit cela, soit dit en passant. Car mon Heechan il assure dans un futon…

Allez. Lavage des mains obligatoire et je rejoins mon mamour.

**Dieu qu'il est beau !**

Je ne me lasse pas de le regarder mon professeur de japonais rien qu'à moi.

Une fois devant lui je me pends à son cou.

« Merci Heechan. »

« De rien Koibito (1). »

« Heechan ! »

« Hn ? »

« Aishiteru (2a) Heechan. »

« Ton quatrième que tu connais en japonais mon cœur. »

Il m'embrasse… Je ne m'en lasse pas, depuis ce premier soir où tu m'as embrassé, après un mois de drague, que nous nous faisions après les cours.

« Anata ga daisuki desu (2b) Koibito… »

C'est trop compliqué pour moi ! Mais je sais ce que cela veut dire…

_**Je t'aime.**_

Mais en plus mignon…

**_Owari…_**

XVI  
J'ai fais plus mimi et plus sage.  
Vive les cours du soir. Yeurk !  
Et les petits copains japonais… Là ! C'est illusion et frustration.  
A plus et Bisou.

**Une dernière chose… **

J'ai pas pris en compte le « Yattttta » pour le japonais. C'est peu être « Géniale » ou « Super » en terme d'expression, mais ce n'est pas vraiment traduisible comme le « Hein ». Certes, je n'y connais rien en japonais, j'ai pas cette prétention. Mais le Net n'a pas voulu le traduire. Et je voulais un Heero Yuy chiant niveau prof de japonais. Et le net il écrit « Hentai » pas de la même façon en traduction « Hen'tai ». Ouais, c'est pas moi qui l'invente. Encore une fois je peux me tromper mais je ne voulais pas du « **YATTTTTTTTTTTTTTA** »…

**Voilà !**

♣ **_Catirella _**♣

(1) Toujours le net … Koibito : amoureux / prétendant  
(2) Traduction prise sur : Freelang(.)com. Je t'aime dans toutes les langues.  
(2a) … Aishiteru ou Aishitemasu : je t'aime  
(2b) … Anata ga daisuki desu : je t'aime (plus "mignon")  
Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, c'est pas la peine de me crier dessus, j'ai pas pris de cours de japonais **moi** !

♣ … ♣

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … ↓↓↓**


End file.
